


Yule

by Daovihi



Series: People are dying and everything's on fire because of a sex toy [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, gay shit, geralt and regis are basically an old married couple, sappy gay shit everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/pseuds/Daovihi
Summary: Geralt and Regis start off their first Yule together as lovers.





	Yule

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up a day late* hERE BITCHES HAVE THIS TOTALLY NOT LATE CHRISTMAS FIC

Regis sipped his hot chocolate, softly smiling at his beloved. It seemed like no time at all had passed between Valentine's Day and now, and yet it felt like a blissful eternity. Geralt snorted in his sleep, and then his breathing quickened to a normal pace. He opened his eyes and looked up, smiling back at Regis.

"Morning, love." Regis carded his fingers through Geralt's hair, who sighed and accepted the touch. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm-hm. Always do when I'm with you."

"Oh, Geralt…" Regis giggled. "It's too early to be so sappy."

"You were calling me 'love' a second ago." Geralt rose up and gave Regis his daily morning kiss.

"Mm." Regis broke the kiss to nuzzle into Geralt's neck. "You got me there."

A comfortable silence passed over the room. Geralt took the blankets and wrapped them around them both, snuggling them in warmth. Regis moved his arm out of the hold to keep his hot chocolate from staining anything.

"Thought you were more of a tea person…"

"I am. But it's a special occasion, so I think I can indulge." Regis drank his hot chocolate before continuing. "Also, Marlene made far too much hot chocolate to be reasonable for the sake of everyone having some. Even potential guests."

"Why?" Geralt asked, taking Regis' free hand and playing with his knuckles.

"It's Yule."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"I almost did, too, before Milly, Lena, and Cas almost literally screamed their asses off about a 'white yule'." Regis chuckled. "You'd think none of them had ever seen snow."

"So that's why I heard screaming…" Geralt mumbled. "Could you get me some hot chocolate?"

"Hm, it'll cost you." Regis' lips upturned as he put his hand on his hip.

Geralt gave Regis a quick peck on the cheek. "That good enough?"

"It'll do, for now. But next time, I will need more than a cheek kiss."

"So a nose kiss?"

Regis laughed, showing his fangs. "No. But if you're extra cute, I might accept it."

Geralt puffed his cheeks. "Not. Cute."

"Of course you aren't. Now, if you'll free me…"

Geralt hesitantly took the blankets off his love, allowing him to get out of bed. Both of them internally flinched at the sudden loss of warmth, but Regis stood anyway. He gave Geralt a kiss on the temple before he left the room. Marlene stood at the dining table, stirring a pot of something that smelled suspiciously like chocolate.

"Happy Yule." Marlene whispered.

"Geralt's awake."

"Oh." Marlene grabbed a mug. "Do you want some more hot chocolate?"

"Yes, in fact Geralt would, too. While you're at it, have you made any more breakfast?"

"Yep. It's in the kitchen, help yourself."

Regis thanked her and went into the kitchen. Inside, a large stack of pinetree-shaped pancakes sat on a counter, next to a bottle of honey and a plate of gingerbread cookies in the shape of people.

"Marlene? Are you saving the cookies?" Regis called out.

"Nope!"

Regis took a spatula and scooped three pancakes onto a free plate, then he took two cookies and laid them next to the pancakes. He drizzled a little bit of honey onto the pancakes and took some silverware. Once the fork and knife were safely settled on the plate, Regis took it and brought it to Geralt.

"Here you go, my love." Regis punctuated the sentence with a small kiss.

"Thanks." Geralt took the cutlery in each hand. "My hot chocolate?"

"…One second." Regis walked out of the room. A few seconds later, he reemerged with two steaming mugs in hand. He sat on the bed and held one out to Geralt, who put down his knife to take the drink.

"Happy Yule."

"Happy Yule." Geralt clinked his mug to Regis', then took a small sip. Regis followed his lead with his own drink, toasting to the holiday.

"So, did you get me anything?" Geralt smirked, cutting his pancakes.

"Oh, so my love is not enough for you?" Regis laid a hand over his heart. "You wound me, my dear."

"Want me to kiss it all better?"

"Please."

Geralt paused his slicing to give a slow, languid kiss to Regis. "Better?"

"A little. Maybe even enough to get me to give you this!" Regis pulled out a present from under the bed and held it in the air with dramatics to rival Dettlaff's entire personality.

"Thanks, honey. Got something for you, too, lemme just…" When Geralt shifted the tiniest bit, his plate flipped over and stained the sheets with honey. "Whoops."

Regis had to laugh. "Our first Yule as a couple is off to a wonderful start."

"My favorite blanket, too…"

"Don't worry, it's nothing that can't be laundered." Regis fixed the plate and took it into his lap. "Now, what was that something you were about to give me?"

"Oh yeah." Geralt reached over to his infinity chest and opened it up. After some digging around, he pulled out a small box covered in wrapping paper. "This is for you."

"Thank you. Now, shall we open our presents together, or one at a time?"

"Together."

Wasting no time, Regis and Geralt tore open their respective presents. When the wrapping paper was all shredded up (metaphorically in Geralt's case, literally in Regis'), they took in their gifts.

"Ooh! One of those squeaky teddy bears, thanks!" Geralt gave Regis a genuine smile and began chewing on one of the ears.

"I'm glad you like it so much…" Regis stared at his own gift. "Tell me, are you… do you think I have excessive nose hair?"

Geralt took the toy's ear out of his mouth. "Course not. Why do you ask?"

Regis held up his present for Geralt to see: a heavy-duty nose hair trimmer, designed to reach deep and pull out all nose hairs in the nasal cavities. All of them.

"Fuck, that was meant for Lambert…"

A pause, and then laughter erupted from them both. Geralt had to drop his teddy, while Regis fell back on the bed. They clutched their tummies as the laughter passed, snorting every once in a while.

"This… this will certainly be a memorable Yule." Regis wiped a tear from his eye.

"Wait, lemme just…" Geralt rode out his giggles, then reached back into his chest to pull out another box. After checking the label, he handed it to Regis. "For you."

"Let us hope it's not another nose trimmer." Regis chuckled, using his nails to tear and cut the wrapping paper off.

"You're not gonna let me live this down, are you?"

"I don't intend to, love." Regis finished unwrapping the present and held it up. "Chocolates? My, someone was feeling romantic when they bought this."

"I know." Geralt rested his head on Regis' shoulder. "Like 'em?"

"Yes, there's just one problem…" Regis wrapped an arm around Geralt's waist. "My dominant hand is currently occupied, do you mind feeding me a few pieces?"


End file.
